De donde haya inspiración
by Ficker-Dicker
Summary: Yamato no sabe cómo hacer una canción. Está bloqueado. Ella puede ayudarle, y de una manera tan simple que podría parecer hasta ridícula. En una madrugada, él logra lo que lo tuvo estancado por varios días. Se entienden demasiado fácil. Yamakari, one-shot.


**Hola! Esta idea se me ocurrió gracias a una canción, a la cual se le hace alusión por el final. Es "Ojos Color Sol" de Calle 13. En fin, espero que disfruten de esto.**

 **Un comentario antes: tuve que usar el guión corto porque en wordpad o como se escriba no se puede (o no sé cómo) poner el guión largo. Busqué reemplazarlo, pero puede ser que se me haya salteado alguno, perdones adelantados.**

 **Ahora sí, a leer! :D Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia sí.**

* * *

De donde haya inspiración.

Era la quinta hoja que arrugaba y tiraba a la alfombra. Su mente no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda, su inspiración se había esfumado de alguna manera, quizás por lo poco que había dormido y por el sueño que lo acosaba. Sus ojeras eran evidentes, su ropa desaliñada, pidiendo un lavado. Él no era así. Siempre había sido pulcro y ordenado. Más que en ese momento cuando menos.

Cinco malditas notas. Eso necesitaba, suficiente con eso. Se conformaba con un empujón de la inercia, pero ese movimiento tenía que salir de él. Era recurrente el movimiento de su mano a la taza, apoyada sobre el escritorio, humeante vapor saliendo de ella. Se quemó la lengua unas quince veces esa noche.

Si iba a dormir estaba la posibilidad de que algún tipo de visión lo ayudara. Pero tenía poco tiempo, solo cinco horas antes de tener que ir al ensayo. Lo había prometido. ¿Dónde estaba el Yamato compositor cuando se le necesitaba? Entonces algo se movió a sus espaldas. Se giró, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

A pesar de lo oscura que estaba la habitación, iluminada apenas por una tenue luz cálida, podía distinguir esos rasgos. Siempre podría. Ella dormía, ignorante de que él la miraba, sin saber de su sonrisa. Se removió apenas, frunciendo apenas el ceño. Él se sintió apenas culpable, quizás la había perturbado de alguna manera. No pudo evitarlo, se levantó y se sentó a su lado. No pudo evitarlo, terminó por acostarse. No pudo evitarlo, terminó por abrazarla. Y así se durmió.

Una hora, dos después, realmente no importa, se despertó. Al principio en pánico, asustado de lo tarde que podría ser. Pero la madrugada recién estaba apareciendo, el cielo tornaba lentamente a un tono más claro, todavía era casi imperceptible. La luz seguía prendida, y ahora parecía alumbrar con un poco más de intensidad. Hikari sí tenía el sueño pesado, teniendo en cuenta el movimiento brusco que había hecho el rubio al levantarse.

— ¿Qué te tiene preocupado? —dijo su voz, esa suave voz.

Así que sí la desperté, pensó Yamato, con un poco de culpabilidad.

—Nada, no te preocupes.

Pero, naturalmente, ella se sentó. Con los ojos algo ojerosos, apenas había dormido hasta ese día, entre estudios y trabajo. Aun así, se desperezó, y se levantó de la cama. Vio los papeles tirados alrededor de la silla, y no tuvo que volver a preguntar. Se dirigió hasta el escritorio, y Yamato no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo acertado que había estado al regalarle ese pijama que tenía puesto.

Agarró el lápiz que el rubio tenía entre los dedos, y pareció escribir algo en una hoja.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó él.

—Quizás pueda serte de ayuda, sino será otra hoja que agregar a la colección de descartados. Nadie pierde nada.

Tendría que haberse vuelto a dormir, ambos lo sabían. Ya había ayudado en lo que podía. Ella no podía hacer el trabajo de él, porque no solo él no lo permitiría, sino que ella se lo prohibía a sí misma. Y se quedó parada, clavada en donde estaba, como si no pudiera moverse por más que empleara toda su voluntad en ello. Yamato se sentía algo nervioso, parecía que en cualquier momento su frágil cuerpo iba a caer desplomado del cansancio. Pensó en volverse él mismo a acostar, a ver si ella lo seguía, por más inútil que él sabía era ese pensamiento, o esa intención.

Rendido, habiendo analizando todas las posibilidades que tenía, Yamato se enfocó en el papel que tenía enfrente. Allí habían escritas tres palabras, con una caligrafía que sería inconfundible para los ojos que en ese momento las miraban. Hikari permanecía a su lado, inmóvil, como si no quisiera interrumpir lo que pudiera estar pasando, fuese lo que fuese.

Ella sabía todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Yamato, y por eso sabía que cualqueir movimientos sería peor. Casi podía ver las neuronas del joven activándose, casi podía sentir la energía que fluía de la cabeza de su novio y la alcanzaba a ella.

Él no podía creerlo. Había olvidado algo demasiado básico. Tomó su bajo y empezó a tocar algunas notas. Le gustaba el sonido, quizás el ritmo no era el ideal. Lo aceleró apenas, manteniendo el mismo orden, la misma armonía. Ahora le gustaba más. Se dejó fluir, como sabía que podía hacer a partir de ese punto. La canción salió sola, como si hubiera estado esperando en sus manos a que él se diera cuenta.

El sol estaba saliendo, Yamato no era consciente del tiempo que estaba pasando, pero justamente, así sabía que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Aunque, se dio cuenta una vez hubo terminado de transcribir a tinta lo que había tocado en sonido, que era una canción muda. Y muda para los oyentes, que él sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Para él no eran necesarias las palabras, mucho menos las frases que quedarían trilladas e insulsas frente a lo que había podido hacer, a lo que había logrado.

Tenía que hacer otro esfuerzo, nuevamente. Miró a su novia, que seguía en el mismo lugar en el que había estado desde que había escrito esas tres palabras.

—Iré a preparar café —dijo ella entonces, con una sonrisa que llegó a los labios de Yamato.

Sus suaves pasos le permitieron al rubio cerrar los ojos y pensar. Se dio el permiso de frenar unos segundos, cuando menos, a pensar. Lo merecía, se decía internamente. De forma inevitable, su mente se fue a lo que hacía la muchacha en otra habitación. Escuchaba las tazas, el agua, las cucharas, hasta los granos de café cayendo. Escuchaba todo, y no pudo más que recordar varios momentos, aleatorios y fugaces, que aparecían y desaparecían.

Se levantó, no podía seguir así, haciendo nada. Fue hasta la cocina y abrazó a Hikari por detrás. Ella dejó de moverse, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su novio. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de ser más baja que él. Eso y poder usar tacones altos. De resto, se maldecía una y mil veces, en especial cuando él la usaba como una especie de apoya-brazos. De manera cariñosa, cabría destacar, pero con un ligero toque juguetón y una leve intención de molestarla.

El agua hirvió, los dos la escucharon, pero se quedaron quietos. Estaban demasiado cómodos para preocuparse por quemarse la lengua minutos más tarde. El sol ya se filtraba por las ventanas, teñía todo de naranja y amarillo, haciendo que no quisieran que el tiempo se moviera ni un momento más. Querían que todas las agujas de todos los relojes del mundo se frenaran y nunca se pusieran en marcha otra vez, y, aunque sabían que era una idea trillada que miles de parejas seguramente habían pensado antes, para ellos era una frase original e irrepetible, por el hecho de que fuera pensada en ese instante.

— ¿Cómo va esa canción? —preguntó Hikari, sin moverse un solo centímetro.

—Mejor, ahora solo falta pensar en una letra.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? No te queda mucho tiempo.

—Hice en pocas horas lo que estuve tratando de hacer en días, creo que puedo hacer eso en algunos minutos.

—Miren quién apareció —dijo ella divertida— el Yamato optimista otra vez, ¿dónde te habías metido?

Él rió por lo bajo ante su comentario, sabiendo que tenía razón en gran parte. Su risa hizo que su cuerpo vibrara, y, por ende, el de Hikari también. Ella lo sintió como un leve masaje, como algo que le hacía despertarse más, y le aportaba lo necesario para atravesar ese día.

— ¿Hoy tienes algo que hacer? —preguntó entonces él, tema anterior olvidado por ambos.

—Almorzaré con Sora, después quizás salga con mi hermano, quiere que lo ayude a comprar algo.

— ¿Sigue perdido en escoger el regalo de aniversario?

Ahora fue ella quien rió por lo bajo, y fue su cuerpo el iniciador de la vibración. Ahora fue el turno de Yamato de sentir ese impulso eléctrico del otro cuerpo, y siguió la risa de su novia.

—Exacto —dijo ella—, y está realmente desesperado. Si hubieras hablado con él por teléfono en estos días...

—Lo hice —interrumpió él—, y no fue algo demasiado agradable.

— ¿Y por qué no lo ayudas tú, mejores amigos como son?

—Porque me imaginé a mí mismo en esa situación y decidí que es más importante mi salud mental que el nerviosismo de Taichi.

—Entonces tu novia tiene que encargarse de ello, eres cruel Ishida Yamato.

—Un maldito tirano —dijo él, con una sonrisa.

El sonido del agua evaporándose seguía, y la cocina se llenaba lentamente de vapor. Las superficies más frías tenían gotas ahora, algunas ollas y algunos vasos. Hikari por fin decidió soltarse, algo reticente, y se puso a preparar el café. Yamato la miró en el proceso, con su sonrisa todavía plasmada en sus facciones.

— ¿No tienes una canción que terminar? —le preguntó Hiakri, divertida.

Él entendió el mensaje. Estaba siendo algo irresponsable. Volvió al dormitorio, volvió a sentarse al escritorio, y agarró el lápiz. Ahora, por alguna razón, no se le dificultaba escribir una letra, que parecía quedar a la perfección con la melodía casi en el primer intento. Algunos retoques, pero nada de proporciones demasiado grandes. Hablaba de una chica, a quien el sol tenía miedo, y que la luna la seguía. Que la Tierra giraba gracias a ella. Terminó antes de que Hikari llegara con dos tazas, teniendo en cuenta que había tardado una considerable cantidad de tiempo.

Cuando la vio entrar, se dio cuenta que la había descrito. Sonrió por vez incontable en esa mañana. Ya tenía que irse, el café estaría esperando cuando él llegara. Esperaba que Tai no retuviera demasiado tiempo a la joven, quería poder aprovechar las vacaciones de ella con ella todo el tiempo posible.

Se fue, no sin antes despedirse de su novia con un beso.

La canción gustó a sus compañeros y a su representante. La noche fue fructífera, después de todo.

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer ;) Cualquier falta de ortografía o demás, háganmelo saber.**

 **¡Saludos! :D**


End file.
